chaos_galaxy_tcg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Rules
Quick Reference Chapter 1: Introduction To The Cards Chapter 2: Your Planet Chapter 3: Zones Chapter 4: Creature Cards Chapter 5: Resource Cards Chapter 6: Attachment Cards Chapter 7: Activator Cards Chapter 8: Combiner Creatures Chapter 9: Battle Zones Chapter 10: Battling Chapter 11: Points Chapter 12: Other Information Chapter 13: Glossary Turn Phases These phases may be edited as the game is still relatively young and phases haven't fully been set in stone yet. Essentially a turn looks like this: # Draw a card # Gain Stars (4) # Main Phase # Attack Phase # End Turn At the start of the game, each player starts with a hand of 5 cards, 0 points, and no zones. It is also important to note that players are only allowed a maximum of 2 copies of any card in a deck. Your galaxy can have 34-60 cards. It's possible to have more than 60 cards in a deck as there is no real set-in-stone deck size. But the recommended size according to Zack, The Game's Creator, is 34-60. The Goal of the Game Your goal is to be the dominating force in the galaxy! Each game you are trying to accumulate 20 points to win the game. You can do this in a couple of different ways: # By attacking your opponent's directly (in-game this is identified as "attacking your opponent's planet") # By card effects (For example: The Card Point's ability literally reads "You gain 1 point.") When you attack your opponent directly, you determine points based off of your creature's POWER. I will go into card stats in a bit to explain it. But in a nutshell, to determine how many points you get is based off of how much your creature's power is and you round up or round down to the nearest 10th or 100th. But basically, here's a chart (according to this video): In a nutshell, your goal is to get to 20 points. The Cards There are a few different types of cards new players will need to know about so they know how to use them correctly. The cards that exist currently in the Chaos Galaxy TCG are as follows: # Creature Cards # Resource Cards # Attachment Cards # Activator Cards # Planet Cards This is a generalized list of the different cards within the game. There are a few different types of cards that I'll go over them one by one. Creature Cards There are 2 different kinds of Creature Cards in the Chaos Galaxy TCG. The first type is your Normal Creature Cards. These are individual creatures that you can play and are typically blue in color. These creatures include their base stats (POWER & HEALTH, STARS (Cost), and HOME PLANET). These cards also include their names, abilities, rarity, card id, set id and more. The second type of creature is called a Combiner Creature. These creatures are by technical definition 1 creature that needs a combined total of 2 cards in order to play it. The Combiner Creatures are usually green in color and contain their name, power and health, card id, set id, rarity, and the name of the other card piece you need to attach to it and more. You can only play creature cards on zones. We'll get into zones later. Creatures can immediately attack as long as you have a battle zone. Resource Cards There are 2 different kinds of Resource Cards in the Chaos Galaxy TCG. The first type is your Normal Resource Cards. These are cards that can only be played on Resource Zones and include their Name, Ability, Picture, Set ID, Rarity, and Card ID. These cards are usually yellow in color. The second type of Resource Cards are called Permanent Resource Cards. These are Resource Cards that have a special condition where must be played on a Resource Zone (unless specified) and will remain in play for the duration of the card's conditions. For example, Slush Infestation is a Permanent Resource that reads "Place this card in an opponent's zone. Kill this card if another Slush Infestation is played." Essentially this blocks a player from playing in one of their zones, and must remain in play until a card says "Kill a Permanent Resource" or specifies otherwise. Attachment Cards These cards, in a nutshell, are equipment cards. These cards are usually red in color and has the card's name, ability, picture, card ID, set ID, and rarity. You can "attach" these cards onto creatures to do wild effects! Such as the attachment card K.O. reads "The attached creatures health becomes 0." This doesn't kill the creature specifically, it just reduces their health to 0. Activator Cards These cards are the newer cards in the Chaos Galaxy TCG. In a nutshell, Activator Cards are "Response" Cards. These cards can be played when a certain condition (which is written on the card itself) occurs. For example, the Activator Card Beast of the Black Hole has a condition which reads "When an opponent's creature would attack your planet... Kill all creatures in your opponent's battle zones." The condition itself is "When an opponent's creature would attack your planet" (attacking your planet is attacking you directly). Then the ability "Kill all creatures in your opponent's battle zones" is the ability in response to the condition. These cards are usually purple in color and has their name, abilities, conditions, set ID, card ID, and rarity. Planet Cards Planet Cards are essentially "field" cards for your side of the playing field. Planets provide you with exclusive abilities that you can't get from other cards. There are currently 7 different planets that you can currently play with. These cards are out in play at the start of the game. Set them aside in view. # Sheos - The Fire Planet # Sindian - The Heaven Planet # Sindell - The Hell Planet # Rokah - The Wind Planet # Palicium - The Ice Planet # Gaios - The Forest/Jungle Planet # Baro - The Rock Planet That's all for the card types! Now onto zones! Zones Zones make up your Planet (aka. The Battlefield). Each 1 zone of a given type costs 2 stars to build, and each consecutive zone after that, the cost is doubled. For example, at the start of my turn I build a creature zone (2 stars) and a battle zone (2 stars), on my next turn, if I wanted to build a creature or battle zone, they would cost 4 stars instead. Creature Zones These zones are where you can play your creatures! You need at least 2 creature zones to play a combiner creature. Pay stars equal to the number of stars, alongside any possibly conditions that need to be met to play your creature. Combiner Creatures don't cost any stars, rather they need both pieces of the creature in order to be played. Battle Zones Battle Zones is what permits you to attack. No battle zones means you are unable to attack. Resource Zones Resource Zones are where you can play your Resource Cards. That is all for zones. Now time for some keywords you might want to look out for. Keywords The Chaos Galaxy TCG doesn't have key words like what Magic: The Gathering has (i.e. Lifeline, Deathtouch, etc.) Rather, there are some terms that would be beneficial for you as a player to know and understand so you can read a card and be like "ok that's how that works." # Your Planet - The Battlefield # Galaxy - Your Main Deck # Discard Zone - Your Graveyard # Kill - To send a card to the Discard Zone # Hand - The cards in your hand # Cost-Played - When you pay stars in order to play a creature # Free-Played - Playing a creature without paying its stars # Draw - Pick up 1 card from your deck and add it to your hand # Home Planet - The Planet a creature is from (Written on the card in between its POWER and HEALTH) There are other terms the Chaos Galaxy Competitive TCG Community uses and some cards use. These words include: # Galaxied - Usually pertaining to finding a card in your deck # Handed - Usually pertaining to a card in your hand For example, sometimes a card might read something like this: "When you cost play this creature, you can kill 1 handed Sindian creature to draw a card." So, to read the above ability, you can read it as such: When you pay the appropriate amount of stars to play this creature 'play, you can '''send a Sindian creature card from your hand to the discard zone 'handed, then 'pick up 1 card from your deck and add it to your hand 'draw. This is to keep it short and simple and to provide a unique language for the game. '''Conclusion That is pretty much the nutshell on how to play the game. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to talk to the Chaos Galaxy Community about how to play it. You can find them on the Discord Server. Take Care! Written by: Guildore - Chaotic Nerd